Un Cumpleaños Inesperado
by Karasu 85
Summary: Naruto parece triste, es su cumpleaños y al parecer todos lo olvidaron, lo que no sabe es que recibira una visita muy peculiar...


Un Cumpleaños Inesperado

Era ya medio día en Konoha, Naruto iba caminando por un sendero largo, el chico rubio tenía una cara larga, parecía que no había sido su día, tras caminar un largo tiempo decidió sentarse a la orilla de un pequeño lago, agarro una piedra y la lanzo. Una lagrima se asomo por su cara cuando de la nada escucho la voz de alguien…

-Que tienes muchacho, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo un hombre que apareció de la nada

Naruto volteo a ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era un señor joven, de cabellos rubios como los suyos y portaba una gran capa blanca

-Yo no estoy llorando, solo me entro algo al ojo - replico Naruto

-A mi no me engañas muchacho, esa era una lagrima y estoy seguro que no es por una mujer, así que dime que te ocurre

-Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie me felicito, como hoy hace años fue el incidente del Kyubi por eso nadie recuerda este día con alegría

-Ya veo, que casualidad, hoy también es el cumpleaños de alguien que quiero mucho - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa discreta

Por alguna extraña razón Naruto sintió algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, era una sensación de calidez y felicidad. Hablar con ese misterioso hombre hizo que de alguna forma ya no sintiera esa tristeza.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia sentados junto al lago cuando el atardecer empezó a descender, Naruto escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, volteo para ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que era Iruka-sensei el que lo llamaba, se paro y se despidió del hombre misterioso mientras caminaba hacia Iruka-sensei.

-Bueno Naruto parece que te llaman, te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños muchacho - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara

-Gracias, o por cierto ya no te pregunte quien era esa persona que también cumplía años hoy

-Bueno pues es mi hijo...

-Bueno felicítamelo de mi parte - dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba

Naruto subió la pequeña colina que separaba el sendero del lago y al encontrarse con Iruka, volteo para despedirse otra vez del hombre, pero este había desaparecido.

-Que pasa Naruto a quien volteas a ver?

-A nadie Iruka-sensei - dijo Naruto muy pensativo

-Bueno bueno vamos te llama Tsunade-sama

-Ahora que querrá la vieja Tsunade

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, en el camino vio las fotos de los Hokages y una le llamo mucha la atención, quedo paralizado…

-¿Que pasa Naruto? - pregunto Iruka-sensei con mucha curiosidad

-Iruka-sensei, quien es ese hombre que esta ahí?

-Él es el cuarto Hokage, el que defendió y dio su vida en la pelea contra Kyubi

Naruto al escuchar esto sintió algo muy raro dentro de él, estaba casi seguro que era el mismo hombre que había visto hoy, sin dejar de pensar en eso siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade, al entrar a la habitación se escucho un gran grito de FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTOOO...!

Ahí estaban la mayoría de sus amigos sin dejar fuera a Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya

-Fue un fastidio pero sabía que si nadie te hablaba funcionaria este plan para tu fiesta sin que sospecharas algo - dijo Shikamaru

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Naruto-kun - dijo Lee con el entusiasmo de siempre

-Fee..liz.. cu..cum..pleaños Na..Naruto-kun - dijo Hinata entregándole un regalo

-(A ver si ya empiezas a madurar Naruto) - pensó Sakura mientras veía como Kiba y Shino hablaban con él

-Gracias amigos - dijo Naruto muy alegre

Todos sus amigos felicitaron al chico rubio y se divirtieron en su fiesta sorpresa, fue una noche muy divertida en la torre del Hokage. Shikamaru estaba sentado viendo como los demás bailaban (el no bailaba porque decía que era muy problemático), Choji comía y comía lo que había en la mesa de la comida y Kiba estaba en un rincón hablando con Ino, mientras que Naruto bailaba con Hinata y Rock Lee con Sakura.

Al termino de la fiesta Jiraiya acompaño a Naruto a su casa, mientras iban caminando Naruto le conto lo que le había pasado antes de su fiesta, el suceso con aquel misterioso hombre y que se parecía mucho al Cuarto Hokage, Jiraiya le dijo que los más probable es que fuera un sueño, Naruto se quedo pensativo el resto del camino, sabía que no había soñado.

Cuando llego a su casa se despidió de Jiraiya y se metió. Jiraiya siguió caminando durante un rato hasta llegar a un punto donde se veían las cabezas de los Hokages, se dio cuenta de que ya iba a amanecer y volteo a ver el cielo pensando…

-(Minato, realmente viniste para ver a tu hijo….)


End file.
